Parting Thoughts
by KevanTheGreat99
Summary: Nearing the end of his seventh life, The Doctor has one last thing to do before his fateful mission to Skaro.


Parting Thoughts

A Vignette Featuring The Seventh Doctor

_This adventure takes place prior to the TV Movie_

The Doctor sat in his red chair, having only just begun reading 'The Time Machine' by H.G. Wells. The vast console room was silent, excluding the sound of the time rotor as the TARDIS was in flight.

The Doctor sighed to himself and looked around the console room. He couldn't quite remember how this console room came to be. Part of him thinks that he built it himself, with the help of the TARDIS of course, prior to Chris leaving his company. Other parts of him think that his original white console room was destroyed following an encounter with the Lobri, but the Doctor finds that possibility unlikely, as Ace is still alive and well today. Or perhaps he built it long before his current incarnation started to age.

_Age…_

The Doctor turned his head towards the mirror that stood nearby. While he decided to let his hair grow out, resulting in tufts growing out of the side of his head, all the while his hair has greyed slightly. His face became more lined and he has hardly smiled as of late, as he himself has noted. His dress sense has even matured. Gone was the question mark pullover, as he now wore a red vest that was paisley in pattern, with a light brown tweed jacket to go along with it. All those years of switching between his iconic outfit and the white linen suit he wore during his years as Time's Champion, he decided to mix things up with his attire for a change.

_Change…_

He first felt that he was nearing the end of this current incarnation during his adventure with Chris in sixteenth-century Japan. It was just a simple thought at the time, but the feeling had gotten stronger when he started to travel alone. He picked up a companion or two since then, but they never stayed with him as long as Ace did. Or Bernice. Hex.

The Doctor looked around the console room to find that nobody was there. Nobody to ask him where they are going, or what his next big plan is supposed to be. He closed his eyes at the memory of Jevvan rejecting his offer to travel with him, the hurt in his voice as she walked off to parts unknown. She was the first of few to reject his offer of travelling with him. They all had lives of their own, of course, and so did he. He even tried recruiting Peri, who was on Krontep as queen, but was met with an icy reception, with the Doctor quietly making his leave, making his usual frown grow deeper.

Some would say it was depression taking hold of him. He's seen so much and has done so much in this regeneration, while some actions were questionable. Before the Doctor left Gallifrey, he was given the task of retrieving the remains of his enemy, the Master, from Skaro and bring said remains back to his home. But he knows that doing that will mean the end of him. He's not daft. He knows his once upon a time friend. Because even in death, he always has a trick or two up his sleeve.

But.. recently he's making an effort to try to enjoy the time he has left. It was after he met his successor on Metebelis III, he had a feeling that his future was in safe hands. Nonetheless, he has made an effort to right wrongs that he feels that his successor wouldn't be able to handle.

As a result, he became rather… listless. He's been avoiding his assignment for years now.

"_Procrastination at best…" _Thought the Doctor.

He's running out of excuses. To the Time Lords _and _himself. Is there anything else that the man with the plan can do?

He'd slowly lower his book, having really stopped reading a while ago. He'd put the book on the side table and strode towards the console, the blue glow illuminating his face. He stared at the time rotor, deep in thought. Then, a small grin started to form on his face. All those people that he met in this lifetime, all of those lives he has impacted. In some way or form, he has changed their lives, for better or worse. What he would give to see his old friends...

"What do you think, old girl? One last stroll?" Said the Doctor quietly, rolling his 'R's. He hasn't done that in a while, he thought.

The TARDIS hummed in response, it's interior lights shining briefly in response.

In response, the Doctor sprang into action and pressed buttons and pulled switches on the console, his face filled with determination, for he has one last thing to do before he goes.

To say goodbye.


End file.
